


先生，來杯熱美式嗎？

by yigeyuejueleishimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigeyuejueleishimin/pseuds/yigeyuejueleishimin
Summary: 上次說的冷CP來了～
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	先生，來杯熱美式嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 上次說的冷CP來了～

很好，所以現在誰能告訴金廷祐，為什麼轉化李馬克的罪魁禍首，會是這個看起來弱不禁風又嬌滴滴的傢伙？

“娜娜…娜娜從沒想過要害人。”

羅渽民搧著長死人不償命的一對睫毛，側身半跪在地上抽抽搭搭，金廷祐看了就手癢，硬是被徐英浩給按回座位上；身為受害者的小馬克卻還在旁邊急得搓手，想把人扶起來又一邊看金廷祐臉色。

“只是馬克生病了…所以娜娜才…”

“如果你不用第三人稱，我可以考慮不揍你。”

“哎好嘛，嗲著聲音我也很累的。”

一人兩鬼被突如其來的低音砲激得一身雞皮疙瘩，剛剛還在梨花帶雨的羅渽民抹了抹不存在的眼淚，大大方方接受了李馬克伸出來的手。

“老實交代，你怎麼知道他生病的？”

“哎，你們不知道啊？我在錢神父那邊幫忙的呀～”

羅渽民拍拍屁股上的灰塵，認真回話，一臉純良。

金廷祐當時就覺得有點暈，真真是踏破鐵鞋無覓處，吸血鬼都能在神父眼皮子底下打工了，教廷的懸賞獎金要不要這麼好賺？

錢神父服務的教堂就位於整個領地的邊上，他是這一帶公認的老好人，甚至還頗通曉草藥學，灰白色的石造建築連接著後院，裏頭栽植了不少珍貴難尋的稀有種，信徒們平時作禮拜也多會請錢神父幫忙看看，既有效還不收費，多好。先前李馬克身上不適的時候，李夫人也去拜託過他。

不知是第幾次登門求藥了，錢神父招招手把李夫人領到前廳去說明病情。

"馬克先去後院玩吧，這個月有幾盆進新的朋友哦~"

李馬克本來悶悶不樂地盯著教堂繁複的窗花，他知道錢神父刻意支開他的意圖，可後來想想乾等也是無聊，便一個人熟門熟路地晃到後邊那個綠意盎然的小天地。這樣獨處的時間其實挺享受的，難得今天狀態還算好，媽媽終於肯答應帶他出來喘口氣，暫時擺脫整日將他團團包圍的醫生和僕人們。

拐進錢神父精心照料的祕密花園，指尖沿著葉片撫過，香茅、薄荷、金盞花還有茶樹，然後，在眼花撩亂的草叢間，不經意地與一雙眼睛對上。

那是一雙極為漂亮的眼睛。

“你也是來看病的嗎？”

大概是覺得這樣盯著人家看不太禮貌，李馬克清清略為乾澀的喉嚨，主動搭了話。

“哦...”

與秀氣的外貌不同，對方的聲線是好聽的中低音，沒有被他的唐突給嚇到，反而像個老朋友一樣展開了笑容。

"錢神父收我在這幫忙，算是半個學徒吧。

“這樣啊…”

年紀相仿的兩人一下子就聊開了，月色灑落少年精緻的臉龐，睫毛下的陰影掩去了瞳孔中的血色，李馬克只覺得他的睫毛又長又密好看極了，沒有察覺羅渽民哪裡不對勁。  
可羅渽民倒是一眼就看出李馬克的不對勁。

上門求診的人來來去去，他在錢神父這裡看多了，蒼白的臉，暗沉眼瞼，成了這副鬼樣子之後，大概不出十日也要做鬼了，好脾氣的錢錕這段日子眉頭幾乎沒有舒展過。

交談的過程很是愉快，撇除李馬克說一句就要喘上兩句，雖然羅渽民臉上並沒有任何不耐煩，但他還是忍不住自嘲。

“其實我早知道沒得醫了。”

不然怎麼會經手這麼多醫生都藥石罔效，錢神父還特別讓自己來後院耍呢？

“你倒是很看得開呀？”

“不然成天哭嗎？多浪費生命。”

但瀟灑不過三秒，李馬克的臉色便黯淡下去，

“只可惜太晚認識你了，總覺得有點遺憾。”

明明口中吐露的都是死亡的氣息，但那副凹陷眼眶裡安著的雙目卻還盯著自己炯炯有神。  
教人真想再多看幾眼吶！

“說不定錢神父就是讓你來後院遇見我的。”

"你還挺浪漫的哈。"

“哎，生活不易，總得苦中作樂呀！”

羅渽民緩緩向李馬克走近，靠在他的肩膀上，兩個十幾歲的少年月光下相依相偎的畫面有些溫馨，羅渽民的眼睛落卻在了李馬克領口露出的脖頸處。  
明明連學徒都稱不上，但既然錢錕特意讓他來，那麼羅渽民決定自己當回醫生。

小羅醫生出手，果然妙手回春，起死回生。  
李馬克這下既活過來了，還什麼病痛都沒有，豈不妙哉？

聽到這裡，金廷祐太陽穴忍不住突突地跳，再看看李馬克，從頭到尾都盯著羅渽民目不轉睛，要是他心臟還能跳的話，估計現在臉上都要充血了。

吸血鬼都這麼直接的嗎？

金廷祐突然又想起初遇徐英浩時，自己差點被迫來場真人秀的畫面，不由得攏了攏衣領。

總算釐清了小馬克轉化的來龍去脈，接下來該拿眼前這個貨真價實的吸血鬼如何是好？金廷祐轉頭瞥了一眼就收回視線，人家已經和李馬克手拉手來到吧台前研究咖啡怎麼泡才好喝了，大概沒人記得這裡還坐著一位吸血鬼獵人。

“哎算了，別跟這兩個小鬼計較。”

徐英浩討好地安慰著他，眼看抓羅渽民賺獎金的可能性已經微乎其微，他不能讓兩人的第一筆交易就這麼泡湯，大吸血鬼腦中靈光一閃：此路不通，換一條便是。

“倒是這個錢神父很可疑… 得和他當面對質一下。”

“嗯？錕哥嗎？他昨天搭的船。”

看著羅渽民笑瞇瞇地提醒，剛才還在安撫金廷祐的徐英浩現在也有點想打人了。

—————————————————————

事情回到三天前。  
羅渽民一開門就劈頭蓋臉被一張牛皮紙砸在臉上。

“羅渽民！！"

撇了一眼信封的火漆，羅渽民心下了然，不能怪錢錕又要炸毛。

"這下不是你要滾回老家，就是我要滾回老家了！"

當然，他知道這不只是實際意義上的回家。

還好還好，小打小罵真沒事，只要他錕哥還有力氣教訓他，羅渽民什麼都認了！他一邊陪笑一邊狗腿地扶著這位難得發飆的神父坐下，深怕他又像那天知道自己咬了李馬克的時候一樣，兩眼一翻、差點撅不過氣。

"你說我為啥把你撿回來、供吃供住還給「治病」呀我？"

簡直跟自己過不去！看看羅渽民給他桶的爛攤子，錢錕忍著沒把那張教廷下達的「通緝令」撕個粉碎，想起自己救贖世人的夢想不禁老淚縱橫，還救個鬼，誰能先來救救他呀？轉頭又浮現羅渽民當時瘦到不成人形卻硬是滴血不沾的堅決，最終還是嘆口氣。

"我的好渽民，你怎麼就這麼想不開呢？"

這些天反反覆覆叨唸的都是這句話，錢錕伸出手揉揉羅渽民的頭，用草藥和耐心餵養出跟自己一樣溫潤的眼睛裏，抱歉歸抱歉，看著卻半點悔意也沒有，這下他也不氣了，剩下只有憐惜。

"還跟錕哥一起走嗎？"

手掌下的腦袋搖了搖，固執的金牛座，一旦認定就沒有放手的道理。

"他有這麼好呀？"

哎呀，笑得跟個傻瓜一樣，錢錕也被氣笑了。有點出息好不好？那小扁臉有好到你連哥哥都不管了？

“因為馬克只看我。”

從來沒有誰願意拿正眼瞧他，吸血鬼也是，更別說人類了，錕哥是第一個，但李馬克的眼神中又藏著點別的。

“哎不是，錕哥您行李也收拾太快…”

眼看人拖著皮箱就要走，羅渽民還是有些捨不得，錢錕倒是頗為平靜地交待，該吃的藥草他都秤斤秤兩給配好了，剩下還在土裡的也別忘了施肥澆水。

“不過錕哥你真要去自首啊？”

“去去去，誰跟你自首啊？做錯事的又不是我！”

錢錕表示這個黑鍋他才不背呢！  
他發誓，叫李馬克去後院待著就真的只是讓他待著，誰曉得羅渽民偏偏要給他延伸解釋，打定主意不開葷的吸血鬼偏偏就拿李馬克的脖子來磨牙！

“行，你就去等那小扁臉吧！有事到南方找我啊～”

“錕哥慢走～”

“嘖嘖，小沒良心的。喂，”

臨行前，還不忘叮囑這個令人操心的弟弟，

“舉發我的人肯定還在暗中盯著，一切小心。”

羅渽民與錢錕交換了一個意味深長的眼神，鄭重地點點頭。

—————————————————————

“然後呢…？”

“然後，我不就被你們給抓回來了嗎～”

抓到人的時候徐英浩也覺得很無言，沒想到兇手竟然真的跑到李馬克的墳墓附近蹲點，作案的理由聽著還挺正當。

撇除眼前忙著搗鼓咖啡器皿的吸血鬼不說，這位錢神父果然也有鬼，追蹤下去說不定還能有更多收穫。看著徐英浩摩挲下巴斷言，想到白花花的懸賞金，金廷祐不會承認他認真思考的模樣還挺帥氣的。

頂著神父的身份暗地吸收吸血鬼，現在鬧出人命了，竟然就給我腳底抹油，究竟是何居心？

金廷祐不禁皺眉，一半是心煩事情越來越複雜，一半是因為桌上四杯美式實在苦得不行，看著三隻優雅啜飲的吸血鬼，他幾番掙扎下還是禮貌地謝絕了羅渽民的好意。

“錕哥走的時候，只交代了要往南。”

“難不成真的去自首嗎？”

羅馬，教廷勢力的中心地，但這個錢神父怎麼看都不會是會乖乖束手就擒的主。

“我想八成是去找他的老師。”

錢神父的老師，小學徒羅渽民的祖師爺。

“錕哥給我的配方就是他傳下來的。”

“你有病嗎？”

金廷祐插嘴。

“你才有病。”

羅渽民不甘示弱。

“你自己說錢神父給你治病的嘛！”

“噢…抱歉抱歉。”

羅渽民摸摸鼻子，有點抱歉又有點害羞。

“那其實是讓我…嗯…抑制食慾的藥。”

“渽民啊，其實你不用減肥的呀。”

李馬克抓著人家的手，一臉認真地試圖開導，我們渽民不胖不瘦剛剛好。

“因為我跟錕哥說不想吸血了。”

感受到屋子裡齊刷刷投來的注目禮，這麼多人願意拿正眼瞧他，羅渽民又樂了。

TBC


End file.
